The present disclosure generally relates to current sensing, and more particularly, to micro-electromechanical (MEMS) current sensing apparatuses.
Generally, magnetic field sensing apparatuses for surge and/or impulse current registration are limited to semiconductor-based systems using loop antennas, Rogowski coils (or magnetic cards). The loop antennas detect a change in the magnetic field, which results in a change in voltage, registering the voltage at terminals on the antennas. However, antennas and magnetic cards have limitations in that these devices are very susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Also Rogowski coils observe limitations concerning the bandwidth for current measurements and magnetic field measurements.
Furthermore, these devices are difficult to integrate in applications involving lightning detection in aircrafts, towers or tower-like structures. For example, a wind turbine has a tower-like appearance and structure, and includes blades that extend upward at regular intervals. Also for example, an aircraft has wings (airfoils), which extend outside of the main structure (fuselage) at regular intervals. Additionally, a wind turbine may be grounded, and is susceptible to both lightning and EMI. As antennas, Rogowski coils, and magnetic cards have limitations in applications involving EMI, their usability in wind turbine applications may be decreased.